


Его первая сигарета

by yasno



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Incest, Joxter Is Guilty, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Snufkin is a little shit, Underage Smoking, underage snufkin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: Ох уж эти подростки с кашей в своих головах. Сын Троллсов нравился Юксаре куда больше, хоть он и не мог никак запомнить его имя. Спокойный, мягкий мальчишка, он не слишком отсвечивал и никогда не спорил с родителями. А когда Мейсон уплыл от них на яхте на месяц, даже не оставив записки, они с его женой были просто в восторге — папа ведёт свободную жизнь! В то время как все старания Юксаре — пускай, и не слишком усердные, — не производили ровным счётом никакого эффекта, и Снусмумрик так и оставался ершистым и имеющим слишком уж большое о себе мнение молодым человеком.Мюмла говорила, что Юксаре ничуть не лучше, но он был уверен, что дрянным характером наградила сына именно она.





	Его первая сигарета

Они сидели на ступеньках веранды, выходящей на задний двор, в тяжёлом молчании. Юксаре достал из заднего кармана штанов пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Долго щёлкал ей, тщетно пытаясь поджечь зажатую меж зубов сигарету. Когда ему это всё же удалось, Снусмумрик указал пальцем на пачку, лежавшую между ними:

— Я возьму?

Юксаре усмехнулся, выпуская из носа дым.

— Разве в твоём возрасте уже можно курить?

Тот пожал плечами, отворачиваясь.

— Ты хоть умеешь?

— Нет.

Юксаре рассмеялся и достал ему одну сигарету, протянув её вместе с зажигалкой. Снусмумрик нерешительно принял её, укусил, лопая вкусовую кнопку на фильтре, и замер, неуверенно глянув на Юксаре. Тот жестом изобразил щелчок зажигалки и ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Только не затягивайся слишком сильно, будет неприятно. Это довольно крепкие сигареты.

Но затянуться не получилось, никак, сигарета даже не загорелась. Юксаре пересел ближе, касаясь грудью спины Снусмумрика, и направил его руки.

— Поджигаешь, и делаешь... знаешь... как будто пьёшь коктейль из трубочки. Только не тем горлом, которым пьёшь, а другим, ну ты понял, да?

Снусмумрик глянул на него из-за плеча, всё ещё сжимая в зубах сигарету. Щёки его почему-то горели румянцем.

— У нас одно горло.

— Ты ведь понял меня.

Юксаре держал его под локоть, пока он поджигал сигарету и делал свою первую, осторожную затяжку. Сигарета Юксаре скурила сама себя за всеми этими объяснениями, и он с сожалением бросил её в банку из-под кофе, стоявшую под ступеньками. Едва затянувшись, Снусмумрик издал невнятный звук, подавившись дымом, и прижал руку к горлу, на глазах его выступили слёзы. Он закашлялся, выдыхая до смешного маленькое облачко дыма, и Юксаре рассмеялся, всё ещё прижимаясь к нему.

Его спина была... тёплой. И забавно дрожала, пока он заходился в кашле.

— Достаточно на сегодня, герой?

Снусмумрик сердито на него посмотрел и вновь затянулся. Он снова начал кашлять, но уже слабее, привыкая к ощущению. Юксаре отстранился от него со смутным чувством, что они делают нечто в корне неправильное.

— Ну всё, отцовский долг научить плохому я выполнил, — самодовольно произнёс он, прикуривая новую сигарету.

— Можешь гордиться собой, — проворчал Снусмумрик несколько обиженно, выпуская богатое облако дыма.

Юксаре посмотрел на свои руки, улыбка сошла с его лица. На Снусмумрике был вязаный свитер, зелёный с замысловатым узором, явно домашней вязки, и порванные на правом колене тёмные джинсы. Из секонд-хенда, разумеется — он уже успел высказаться на тему важности минималистичного и продуманного образа жизни. У него была термокружка, которую он всюду носил с собой, и шоппер, простой и потрёпанный до невозможности. Но это, по сути, ничего не говорило о нём Юксаре — за время, проведённое вместе, они провели множество пространных разговоров ни о чём, но всё, что он понял, так это лишь, что у его сына было своё самое важное мнение обо всём на свете, но что действительно происходило у того в голове, оставалось загадкой.

Вот и сейчас он едва ли мог понять причины его поступков — зачем он решил покурить вместе с ним? Пытается быть ближе? Ещё утром их едва ли не разнимали после очередного спора с целым ворохом невысказанных претензий, и что теперь? Почему он не отстранился, как обычно, когда Юксаре взял его под локти и позволил сидеть с собой и учить себя едва ли не в обнимку, хотя обычно не подпускал к себе и на полметра?

Ох уж эти подростки с кашей в своих головах. Сын Троллсов нравился Юксаре куда больше, хоть он и не мог никак запомнить его имя. Спокойный, мягкий мальчишка, он не слишком отсвечивал и никогда не спорил с родителями. А когда Мейсон уплыл от них на яхте на месяц, даже не оставив записки, они с его женой были просто в восторге — папа ведёт свободную жизнь! В то время как все старания Юксаре — пускай, и не слишком усердные, — не производили ровным счётом никакого эффекта, и Снусмумрик так и оставался ершистым и имеющим слишком уж большое о себе мнение молодым человеком.

Мюмла говорила, что Юксаре ничуть не лучше, но он был уверен, что дрянным характером наградила сына именно она.

Снусмумрик подпер голову ладонью, рассеянно рассмеявшись.

— Голова кружится, — пояснил он.

— Смотри лицо не прижги.

— Не прижгу.

Может, дело было в том, что между ними изначально всё пошло как-то не правильно. Что-то такое пробежало между ними (Юксаре хотелось думать, что это была чёрная кошка, а не искра, вот об искре ему думать совсем не хотелось).

— Наверное, это со мной что-то не так, — разочарованно выдохнул Снусмумрик, и Юксаре почувствовал, как на глазах спадает с него этот непробиваемый щит, которым он себя окружил.

— О чём ты?

Тот лишь покачал головой. Юксаре растрепал его волосы, приводя их в ещё больший беспорядок, чем обычно. Снусмумрик передал ему свой окурок, и он бросил его в банку к своим двум.

— Я, я должен сказать тебе кое-что.

— Что? — нелепо поинтересовался Юксаре, наклоняясь к нему.

Снусмумрик глянул на него исподлобья. Он вдруг сделался совсем несчастным — было так странно видеть на его лице эту эмоцию. Сколько Юксаре знал его — впрочем, не так уж и долго — он бывал спокойным, рассерженным, весёлым, надменным, погружённым в благостную меланхолию, но печальным никогда.

Он открыл рот, пытаясь озвучить свою мысль, но не смог, и закрыл его, выглядя ещё более разбитым.

— Да ладно, что сделает эти отношения ещё хуже? — весело произнёс Юксаре, заглядывая ему в лицо, чувствуя, как отчего-то засосало под ложечкой.

— Ты ведь... догадываешься, да?

— О чём?

Юксаре невольно приблизился, дыхание Снусмумрика обожгло ему лицо, и их взгляды встретились. Они замерли в нерешительности, слишком близко друг к другу, чтобы это можно было как-то оправдать, не зная, что делать. Они могли бы отсесть друг от друга, отпрыгнуть, отскочить, отвернуться и сделать вид, что ничего не было, и не было этого мерзкого напряжения в эти долгие секунды. Или они могли бы...

Прежде, чем успел осознать свои действия, Юксаре потёрся носом о щёку Снусмумрика, и тот напрягся, лихорадочно втягивая носом воздух. Если это не то, о чём он подумал, Юксаре совершит большую, непростительную ошибку; впрочем, ситуация не станет лучше, если его несформулированное подозрение оправдается. Или если их увидят, если Мейсон или его милая жена выйдут на веранду, чтобы позвать их к ужину... Юксаре никогда не сможет им объяснить.

Он никогда не сможет объяснить это себе.

Снусмумрик быстро облизнулся, его острый, влажный язык лишь мгновение скользил по нижней губе, и Юксаре ощутил острый прилив возбуждения. Он невольно задрожал, всё ещё прижимаясь к сыну лицом, мысленно хороня себя. В какой момент ситуация превратилась... в это?

Он решил больше не растрачиваться на терзания и поймать этот насквозь больной момент за хвост. Он резко обхватил лицо Снусмумрика ладонями и впился в его губы поцелуем.

Тот оставался тихим. Снусмумрик судорожно вздохнул, чуть отстраняясь для большего удобства, и с готовностью ответил, прикусывая и оттягивая нижнюю губу Юксаре. На его губах, всё ещё влажных от его языка, оставался привкус никотина. Юксаре никогда не мог точно объяснить себе, что это за вкус, и почему он ему так нравится. Они целовались грубо и жадно, голодно, стараясь взять от момента всё. Но тихо. Достаточно тихо, чтобы ноябрьский ветер мог заглушить каждый звук, украсть и унести так далеко, как сможет. Пальцы Снусмумрика путались в волосах Юксаре. Наконец Юксаре отстранился, но лишь на секунду, чтобы они оба могли бросить короткий взгляд на дверь заднего входа. И затем он вернулся к нему, торопливо покрывая лицо Снусмумрика поцелуями, пока тот пытался отдышаться.

Но наваждение спало так же быстро, как и пришло, и уже спустя пару мгновений Юксаре убрал руки и едва ли мог дать себе чёткий ответ, что это сейчас было.

Ему хотелось прекратить это немедленно, воспользоваться каким-никаким авторитетом и сказать, что ничего не было, чтобы Снусмумрик выбросил это из головы, и что они никогда не будут об этом вспоминать. И в то же время он жаждал продолжения, ему хотелось вновь целовать его, прикасаться к нему, хотелось ощутить его также близко, как это было только что, но подобное решение бы стало осознанным шагом в бездну, из которой он бы уже не выбрался.

А ещё ему хотелось проигнорировать это. Молча отвернуться, дать понять, что тема уже закрыта, чтобы Снусмумрик придумал себе объяснение сам.

Но черта уже была пресечена. Снусмумрик вновь коротко прижался губами к его губам, поцелуй оставил после себя звонкий звук, повисший в воздухе.

Так или иначе, Юксаре уже сделал это, он не знал, зачем, не знал, почему, но это произошло.

— Можешь, прекратишь играть в папашу? Мы знакомы неделю, — рассерженно прошипел Снусмумрик, — ты мне не отец.

Эти слова, произнесённые именно при таких обстоятельствах и именно этим человеком, словно развеяли туман в голове Юксаре. Всё вдруг стало предельно чётким и ясным: ничего не клеилось, потому что он пытался занять роль, которую не видел своей и в которую не мог втиснуться. Он никогда не был достаточно хорошим человеком, и хорошим отцом ему уж точно было не стать. Он едва не рассмеялся от накатившего на него иррационального облегчения, но сдержался, осознавая, что не будет понят.

— Наверно, ты прав.

Снусмумрик удивлённо моргнул, не ожидая, что Юксаре согласится с ним так легко и так скоро.

— И... всё?

— Да, — бодро подтвердил Юксаре.

Он убрал сигареты и зажигалку назад в задний карман.

Всё вернулось к началу. В тяжёлом молчании они отсели друг от друга, боясь оказаться застигнутыми. Снусмумрик повёл плечом и неловко прояснил:

— Вообще-то обычно я не целуюсь с теми, кого знаю всего неделю.

— У меня тоже был пунктик насчёт совращения собственных детей, — хмыкнул Юксаре. — Ну, всякое бывает, да?

Снусмумрик не разделял его весёлого настроения. Он ссутулился, так и оставаясь погружённым свою неясную печаль.

— Я... не хочу торопиться. Понимаешь? — смущённо произнёс он, не глядя на Юксаре.

Юксаре вспомнил, как ещё несколько минут назад учил его курить. Он всё ещё оставался подростком, ершистым, замкнутым, очень ранимым где-то глубоко внутри себя. Пожалуй, теперь Юксаре ходил по ещё более тонкому льду — если к нему, как к отцу, никаких слишком высоких требований не предъявлялось, потому что Снусмумрик был заранее разочарован в нём, то от него, как любовника (первого любовника? Ужас какой), ожидали куда большего.

Это было... даже интересно.

Юксаре вновь растрепал его волосы.

— Как скажешь.

Он не знал точно, что чувствует, и не знал, как себе это объяснить. Но он знал, что попытается сделать всё как можно лучше.


End file.
